


A Strange Evening

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: A strange evening waits everyone, but if Harry doesn't start helping out, his is going to get worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 9 at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) and the prompt "Lucius as Santa". And also written for day 9 of the [slythindor100> challenge. The photo used was](slythindor100.livejournal.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also inspired by enchanted_jae's monthly drabble challenge; the prompt was 'old-fashioned'.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the yule log in the center of the table. "Is it decorative or something we're supposed to eat?"

Draco elbowed him in the side and put the bowl of potatoes down on the table. "It's a gift. Mother brought it over earlier."

"Gift?" Harry nodded. "Okay. But what is it?"

Draco sighed and wished he could blame this one on Harry's Muggle upbringing. Unfortunately, even few wizarding families celebrated Yule anymore. "A Yule log -- one of the invited families brings one for good luck for the host family. Once dinner is over, we can burn it during a ritual. I know it sounds old-fashioned, but it's traditional."

"To each their own," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Think of it as a compromise. We'll partake in this and Lucius won't say anything more about dressing up as Santa, one of your weird rituals."

Harry smirked. "At this point, I'm more intrigued on how your mom convinced him to agree. I did say I would do it."

Draco shrugged. "A mystery for the ages. Come on. The kids will be arriving soon. They're excited to meet Santa."

"Aren't they also expecting to see Lucius? How are we going to explain that one?"

"Leave it to Mother, Harry. Let's just finish setting up before chaos descends."

"From who though? The kids or your dad?"

"Both? Hurry up, Potter or you'll find a bit of a chaos in your bed later."


End file.
